


Newt the Small Mother

by feriowind



Series: Newt the Small Mother [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various snippets of worldbuilding and original kaiju designs for my AU "Newt the Small Mother".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hans

Hans is Newt's first successfully grown kaiju, approximately 2 years after the start of the research project. He’s much smaller than any of the Anteverse kaiju, even compared to the Category I’s. He stands at around ~50 feet in his prime, and is nearly 100 feet long from nose to tail.

Newt, Hans, and Hermann are all connected through the hivemind, though the connection Newt has with all his kaiju is much stronger than the one Hermann has with them.

 


	2. New Jaeger

In response to the difficulty of raising infant kaiju, Hermann programs/develops a much smaller line of single-pilot jaegers whose sole purpose is to mimic human movement to the most delicate of actions, and thus are also not outfitted with any weapons. 

Beyond aiding in kaiju rearing, this jaeger was eventually open to civilian use in any jobs that required more precise heavy lifting (ie construction, transport, manual labor, etc.).

 


	3. Amelia

One of two of the 2nd generation kaiju created approximately 2 years later after Hans. Amelia is Newt’s foray into creating a kaiju capable of flight much like Otachi. She inspires Hermann to look into creating Jaegers with flight capabilities (though Gipsy Danger’s encounter with Otachi spurs the research too).

 

 

 

 


	4. Lancelot

One of two of the 2nd generation kaiju created approximately 2 years later after Hans. Lancelot was created when higher-ups asked Newt to create a more battle capable kaiju.

He is also Newt’s attempt at creating larger and hardier kaiju.

 

 

 


	5. Super-crops

Newt looks into the development of super-crops in order to maintain a healthy supply of food for his kaiju. His multiple strains of super-crops is released later to the public as well, though rumors and controversies arise over whether or not they were safe to eat given their abnormal sizes and growth speed.

All of the kaiju are omnivorous, though some lean more one way or the other.

 


	6. Birth of Amelia

 

Newt unveils Amelia to Hermann. Together they can be the rockstars of the sky and revolutionize aviation!

 


	7. Flight practice

Amelia practicing how to fly on the beach!!

I’ve been imagining the new facility where Newt and Hermann work to be on some sort of isolated island to ensure the secrecy of their project. 

 


	8. Old Memories

Hans remembers the Anteverse kaiju, REALLY remembers them, when he’s a little under a year old.

Hans had already done his fair share of digging around in both Newt and Hermann’s memories at that point, poking around when he was curious about something, or just simply for curiosity’s sake. It’s one day though that he finds the memory of Newt and Hermann’s drift and starts to follow a strange blue trail of memories that seems to go on and on and on. And as he goes, the colors change from the bright neon blue to a swirl of fiery reds and yellows and pinks and Hans has never felt so angry and scared in all his life!

Newt, meanwhile, was quite unaware of the depths the Anteverse kaiju had latched onto his mind from the drift (he had often had nightmares of the alien realm and of massive shadows that would prowl on the edges of his mind, but that’s just remnants of trauma from the war, right?) so when he feels Hans sniffing around in his mind, he pays it little mind. That is, until the explosion of fear and anger and rapid flickers of memories that weren’t his own or Hermann’s bombard him, and Hans’ terrifying screeching roar too.

Things get out of hand very quickly after that, with Hans on a rampage in the lab and Newt close by and in immediate danger. Attempts at consoling Hans are met with a blank wall of rage, and it takes Hermann personally piloting a mini-jaeger to immobilize Hans long enough for Newt to administer tranquilizers strong enough to knock him out.

The two are forced to lock Hans down in a reinforced cage until they can figure out what’s wrong, which Newt tries to do while Hans is unconscious by delving into the current chaotic mess of the hivemind. It takes a while, but eventually they figure out the trigger and also find out that the presence of the Anteverse kaiju within themselves was far greater than they had thought. It seems Hans poking around woke up the slumbering shadows of dead kaiju and their memories latched onto his young mind.

By this point Hermann’s convinced it’s the end of the project (they already had to lie to the other people on the base that they were doing a small experiment with Hans and really it was all under control!) and Newt’s just worried out of his mind that they’ve lost Hans forever. But, miracle of miracles, when Hans finally wakes up, he’s back to himself (mostly anyways). 

Hans becomes much more protective of Newt after the experience and, to both Hermann and Newt’s surprise, gains a deep dislike for the Precursors because he remembers how they commanded Otachi to hunt down Newt and no one hurts his mother! That, and Hans becomes much more aware of how dangerous he is to humans, and is very careful in his movements around them, specifically Newt and Hermann (he can never quite forgive himself for his rampage that put his mother in danger).

After this, each subsequent generation of Newt’s kaiju end up going through a similar experience, though each becomes much less intense because of the older kaiju acting as anchors to keep the younger ones from getting out of control when they come in contact with the old memories of the Anteverse.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [there's something inside you, it's hard to explain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993440) by [HybridComplex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex)




End file.
